A number of fastening systems, such as diaper fastening systems, incorporate a hook and loop system for easy fastening and release. The hook component typically includes a flat plastic sheet laminate with a number of protruding hooks that engage with a number of loops on a loop component. The protruding hooks and rigid, flat, plastic backing of the hook component can produce red-marking and irritation if brought into contact with a person's skin, such as an infant's skin in contact with a hook component of a diaper fastening system.
Improvements to hook and loop fasteners often dwell on performance, such as improved engagement or maximized peel and shear strength. However, such improvements do not eliminate the problem of skin irritation.
There is a need or desire for a hook component of a hook and loop fastener that reduces or eliminates the occurrence of red-marking and/or irritation if brought into contact with a person's skin.